Lost and Found
by McSatan
Summary: Derek gets in an accident and loses his memory of the last year. Addek
1. 1

Lost and Found

Notes: This takes place sometime during season two. Derek gets into an accident and can't remember the last year of his life. I honestly don't know that this kind of amnesia exists but I'm sure with all the crazy medical cases that it's happened at least once before.

- - -

Chapter 1-

The pit swarmed with wounded victims of a terrible accident. A semi truck had flipped over, and caused many people behind it to crash into it, causing a chain reaction. Officials hadn't disclosed any information on how the accident happened.

Almost every intern manned the pit. There was chaos everywhere. It was painful to hear all the cries and screams that reverberated throughout the room.

Patients came in one after the other. The stream of people coming in seemed relentless. Time seemed to stop when the last person found in the accident came through those doors. Every doctor turned their heads to see. After all human tragedy draws the most attention, and this was tragedy.

The paramedic said he had a bad blow to the head and isn't conscious. There could be internal bleeding to the brain. They needed to do a CT right away.

Meredith had been fumbling around trying to find clean bandages when something caught her eye. Dr. Bailey was with a man on a gurney and he had bolted up, immediately he clutched his head. Meredith couldn't see his face but she suspected something was very wrong. She started towards them slowly. She could hear Bailey trying to calm the man and explain what happened. Bailey's voice was a little shaky. Now Meredith knew something was wrong.

The man wasn't listening to her. It didn't register to him that he was in a hospital. Bailey started to wheel the patient to the elevator despite his wishes.

"Where am I? W-what happened?"

"You got into an accident. You're at Seattle Grace," Bailey said as calmly as she could.

"Seattle...?" The man was confused. "Where's my wife!? Is she okay?" He shouted with urgency. Meredith stopped dead in her tracks. She recognized his voice. It belonged to no other than Derek Shepherd. She ran over to his side but he didn't even notice her he just kept asking about his wife.

"Dr. Grey! There are other people to help in this hospital," Dr. Bailey shouted angrily.

"Is he okay? Will he be alright?" Questions raced through her head.

"Get back to your patients Grey! Now!" Dr. Bailey pushed past her into the elevator. Meredith stood there until the two doors closed.

- - -

A nurse rushed into the OR where Addison Montgomery Shepherd was operating. "Dr. Montgomery Shepherd. We have a situation with ..." the nurse hesitated, "Another patient." She finished. "We need you."

"I'm working on another patient. I'm sure you can find someone else until I'm finished here."

"The patient is asking for you. He won't cooperate."

"Who is it?" Addison asked. The nurse didn't answer. "Fine. I'll be done in five minutes." Addison curiosity spiked. The nurse hadn't given any details just that a patient needed her. Addison met up with the nurse who was standing outside the OR.

"There's been a major car accident and... your husband was... and he's is asking for you."

"Wait you mean Derek was in the..."

"They're trying to get a CT but he won't. He wants to talk to you."

Addison was wasting time talking to the nurse. She needed to know how Derek was. They had a fight in the morning. She couldn't stand him being mad at her over a little fight. He had to cool off, so she left early for work. She couldn't help thinking if they didn't have that fight Derek wouldn't be in this situation.

Addison went into the room which held Derek. Miranda went up to Addison before she could get to Derek. "Addison. You should know that Derek... he has amnesia."

Addison nodded with a pained expression and saw Derek arguing with a nurse. "Derek!"

"Addi!" Derek got up and wrapped his arms around her. Addison returned the hug. "I'm so confused." Derek whispered.

"I know honey. I know." she caressed his hair. "But you got to let them get a scan."

"I'm fine." He stated stubbornly and pulled away. Addison stared him down. He gave in to her. "Fine."

Derek was placed in room 237. There, he and Addison waited for word on Derek's condition. Dr. Bailey walked in the room with the news, "Derek. The CT was able to find out that your brain is bleeding. However it's nothing major and it should resolve itself."

"Told you so." Derek grinned at Addison. "So I can leave right? I look ridiculous in this robe and in bed." He asked Bailey.

"Actually... you're going to have to stay at for a night or so, just until we find what is causing your amnesia. We have to make sure nothing more serious develops." Derek sighed. Then Bailey turned to Addison, "The Chief wants you to take the rest of the day off."

"Thanks Miranda." Bailey gave them a small smile and left the room.

"Well at least I get to spend time with my favorite wife." Derek teased, flashing his McDreamy smile that could make any girl's heart soar.

"Yeah." She gave him a forced smile.

"So how did we end up in Seattle?"

She knew that question was coming. She was dreading it. "Uh well it's a long story," There was hesitation in her voice.

"Spare me the gory details." Addison was partly relieved when he said this.

"Well Richard offered you a job here. You took it and he offered me a job and I took it. So here we are," Addison felt a little guilty for not telling him everything but those were the gory details and Derek had said no details. It was for the better anyway, Addison told herself.

"I see," Derek squirmed a little bit and got out of the bed. "Do you know where my clothes are? I really hate these robes."

"The ones you had on earlier is covered with dirt and blood but I think you might have some clothes in your office. I'll go check." Addison needed to get away from Derek for a few moments just to clear her head.

She had Derek back, the old Derek, the one who didn't know about the regrettable affair she had with Mark. A smile spread across her lips. She went into Derek's office a searched for some clothes that may or may not be there.

- - -

Addison returned to Derek's room and closed the door, "I come bearing clothes."

"Great," Derek took off his robe leaving him only with his boxers. Addison smiled mischievously. She held out his clothes but when he went to reach for it she pulled it out of arms reach. She held it out again, he reached, and she pulled it out of his grasp again.

"You want to play don't you?" Derek asked in an amused tone. "You won't win."

She held his clothes behind her back and smiled innocently. He snaked behind her, only for her to turn around and meet him face to face. He took a step toward her. She took a step back. This continued until she was backed up against the wall.

"Nowhere to go now." The hunter closed in on his prey. He left no space between them. He placed scorching kisses up her neck. A soft moan passed her lips. Then his lips reached hers. Their kiss lasted a few seconds. Addison broke away realizing that Derek now held possession to his garments, "I win."

"Damn. You're good," Addison closed the space between them. "But you don't need them anymore," Addison whispered and knocked his clothes from his hands; they scattered on the cold ground. Their lips made contact again, this time with more urgency. Derek pulled off her scrub top off and guided her to the bed.

- - -

Meredith walked around frantically looking for Derek. She wanted to know if he was alright, even if they weren't talking. Ever since his wife blew into town she ignored him. She kind of regretted it now. Only a little bit though. She was still angry with him. Finally a nurse gave her the room number. She walked there thinking of what she was going to say. _Nothing. I am going to say nothing. I'm just going to go in there look at his charts to see if he's okay and I am not look at him because I'm still pissed. But I'm worried. Worried and pissed._ Meredith told herself.

Meredith opened the door and saw none other than Derek, mounted on Addison. He was half naked, and so was she. Derek turned her head to see who it was.

Words got caught in her throat, "... I-- I'm sorry. I should have knocked." She chocked out and hurried out of the room mortified.

Cristina found Meredith slumped on a chair facing the wall in an empty room. She pulled up a chair next to Meredith's and sat down facing the wall.

"So. What's wrong?" Meredith didn't speak. Cristina changed the subject, "This must be some interesting wallpaper. I've never examined it up so close before." Still no response. Cristina planned to annoy it out of her, "I really think they should get these walls re-done. They're not very exciting, kind of bland, this hospital needs a little excitement. Why not start with these walls?"

Meredith groaned. This was going to continue until she spoke up, "Nothing is wrong. I'm just trying to purge some very bad images from my head."

"What kind of images?"

"Images of Derek on top of She-Shepherd."

"I am so sorry but I really did not need that information." Cristina shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"Hey. You asked."

"You're sure you're okay?" Meredith nodded. "You wanna get out of here? It's kind of dark and depressing."

"I think I'll stay a little bit longer. You can go."

"Meredith. I know it's none of my business but as a friend I have to tell you to move on. Don't pine over him. He's not worth it. He'll just break your heart all over again." With those words Cristina left the room leaving Meredith with her thoughts.

- - -

A/N: This will be multi chaptered so stay tuned!


	2. 2

**Chapter 2-**

The Shepherds were now fully clothed and sitting in a comfortable silence. "They should have locks on the doors." Derek announced.

"Or do not disturb signs."

"So who was she?" Derek asked.

"Meredith Grey. She's an intern," Addison said casually.

"She sure knows how to ruin things," Derek added unhappily.

"You don't know the half of it," She muttered under her breath. "I should go talk to her." She head toward the door. The last thing Addison wanted to do was talk to Meredith but she should know about Derek's situation.

Derek caught her in his arms from behind, before she reached the door, "You don't need to talk to her. She's just an intern. Talk to me, tell me what's been going on the past year."

"Hun it'll just take a few minutes. I'll be back soon." She squirmed out of his grip and exited the room. Did she really intend to find Meredith? Yep she had planned to until Derek decided he wanted to talk. There was no way she was going to talk to him about the past year of his life. Her new objective was to find Richard and get him to put her back to work, anything to avoid that conversation with Derek.

Addison found the chief studying the board, then telling a nurse to reschedule surgeries that could wait another day. They needed all the ORs for the critical patients from the crash. "Richard."

"Addison. How's Derek?" He asked with concern.

"He's fine. He's good actually. He wants to talk."

"Talk. The good talking or the bad talking?" he asked still studying the board.

"The bad talk. I don't want to tell him what happened the past year."

"Wait. You haven't told him why he's here?" Addison shook her head. "Are you going to?" she didn't reply. "Maybe we should talk about this in my office." The chief said noticing the glances they were receiving from others around them.

He knew the Shepherds weren't the wisest people; they were always in need of some guidance. He was like a father to them, he cared about them, in a way they were his children. He had taught them when they were interns, and they looked up to him. Lately, they haven't been the people he once knew. Before they loved each other and couldn't stand not being together. Now they couldn't be together for more than two minutes without getting into an argument and he could no longer see the love they once had, it was still there but it was just hidden.

- - -

The chief sat patiently next to Addison on the couch, waiting from Addison to speak. He knew this was a hard time for her, so he waited patiently.

Finally she spoke, "I should work today. Derek he's fine, he doesn't need me hanging around him all day. There are always people who need to be saved."

"You want to avoid your husband who was just in a terrible accident, who is confused and wants to see his wife?"

"Ouch."

"Sorry that was harsh. Just talk to him."

"I want to tell him about the past year. I really do, it's only fair to him right?" the question was rhetorical, "But I'm scared. I'm scared he might not love me anymore."

Richard saw the pain in Addison's eyes. They were full of doubt and confusion. "Marriage, it about truth and sometimes the truth hurts." He knew from experience. His marriage with Adele was tainted with dishonestly. "But Addison, I know he still loves you."

"No, he stopped loving me after my affair."

"He picked you didn't he?"

"Yes… but why does this have to be so hard?"

"Sometimes the right thing and the hard thing are the same."

"Are you telling me to tell him?"

"I'm telling you to do what you think is right." Richard urged.

Addison sighed, "Thanks Richard." She left his office, not feeling totally content with his answer. She wished he could have come out with a straight answer, tell him or don't tell him. Addison decided to tell him, it was the right thing to do, and she knew it. As she headed back to Derek's room she saw Meredith, Meredith saw her too and started to walk away, very quickly.

"Hey, Dr. Grey wait," Meredith stopped, giving a chance for Addison to catch up with her. "Sorry about earlier…"

"I should have knocked," Meredith said bluntly then attempted to walk away.

"Derek, he has amnesia," Meredith turned to find out more. "He can't remember what happened during the past year."

"Oh… so he doesn't know about…"

Addison shook her head, "I would appreciate it if you could not mention that to him."

"Yeah, sure," Meredith didn't intend on speaking to him anytime soon. "I have this thing… so I gotta go," she sped away from Addison.

"That was awkward."

- - -

Addison had been by Derek the entire day. He had gotten a few visitors, some of the doctors on their breaks came to visit him and see how he was doing. Addison dreaded each and every one of them. She was afraid that one of them would mention Meredith or the affair but none of them did. She hadn't told him yet, she wanted to but there was never a right time. But then again there when is there a right time to tell your husband that you cheated on him with his best friend?

One of the visitors had been Richard, the only familiar face in the hospital excluding his wife. While talking to Derek he had inconspicuously shot glances at Addison. Richard told Derek that the amnesia should resolve itself or get worse. In Derek's case it should get better, but being a brain surgeon he already knew that. Richard also said that Derek could return to work whenever he was ready. After spending the whole day in a hospital room bored to death Derek jumped at the chance of going back to work. The chief advised against it telling him that he should let his other wounds heal before coming back.

Addison planned on staying at the hospital all night on the uncomfortable couch in Derek's room, fortunately she didn't have to, she was going to spend the night at an equally uncomfortable bed in a trailer.

Derek entered his room, "Let's go."

"Where?"

"I want to see where we live."

"But…" Addison started.

"I already checked out," Derek explained.

- - -

The car ride was relatively quiet. The only noise that could be heard came from the radio. Suddenly Addison stopped the car, "Our uh… home may come as a shock to you. So prepare yourself."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Uh-oh. It's bad isn't it?"

Minutes later Addison pulled up in front up their trailer. "It's um… quaint I guess," she said delicately, entering their home.

Derek started laughing, "Seriously? This is where we live?" Addison nodded. "No joke?"

"No jokes."

"Wow um this is cozy…" he lied, "You don't actually like this place, do you?"

Addison laughed, "Not one bit."

Derek sighed, relieved, "Thank god. I was afraid we were going to have to stay here, we're going to have to look for a bigger house. Or get rid of this tiny thing and just build a house on this huge property."

Addison smiled, "That'd be great." Frankly she was tired of living in this tiny trailer, she wanted change.

- - -

A/N: I'm really really sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter, I know it's been like a month since an update. Blame lack of inspiration.


End file.
